Mei/Strategy
Playing as Mei *Mei slows and freezes enemies, making them vulnerable to attack. *Mei's ice theme is purely cosmetic: she does not give or receive greater damage from fire-related weapons. Cryo-Freeze *The end of Mei's Cryo-Freeze is signaled by the sound of cracking ice. However, there is no special sound other than a brief crack if Mei ends the Cryo-Freeze early. Use this to Mei's advantage, as enemies may be caught off guard. *Mei in Cryo-Freeze can negate certain abilities such as McCree's and D.Va's , making it good as an impromptu shield for allies. However, it cannot negate abilities like Hanzo's or Reinhardt's . *With the exception of Ana's kit, and Roadhog's Chain Hook, every ability and attack in the game can pass through an allied Mei's Cryo-Freeze. Ice Wall *Try placing the wall at a precise position so as to effectively block abilities that deal high amounts of damage. *Ice wall has many uses beyond stopping attacks and movement **Placing it in front of Torbjörn's effectively disables it (as it obstructs its laser guidance) for as long as the ice wall stays up. **The ice wall can also be used for Mei and her team's movement, as it can be placed under her or others to get them to higher places they normally couldn't get to. **Players can toggle between perpendicular and parallel placement of ice wall by pressing the ice wall button again. Alternatively, if they place a wall unintentionally, they can click the ice wall button again (while it is up) to take it down. This starts the cooldown timer right away. **The ice wall can be used to stop a weak enemy from running away or falling back or can be used by Mei as a defense mechanism for running away and blocking her opponent's path as she escapes. **The ice wall can have its individual columns broken if they receive too much damage, so be wary and prepared for if the enemy breaks it apart. **The Ice Wall can stop several ultimates. Reinhardt's Earthshatter, Pharah's Barrage (if placed properly), and in a way, D.Va's Self-Destruct. However, ultimates like Tactical Visor and Dragonblade can go around the wall. Roadhog's Whole Hog deals enough damage at a time to break through the wall, and Dragonstrike can pass through. **The Ice Wall cannot obstruct or delay the payload. The payload instantly destroys any deployed object it hits when moving. **Mei can free herself from Junkrat's by placing an Ice Wall directly underneath herself. **It can be used for crowd control. The first, to completely block an entrance. The second, to split an oncoming rush of enemies to better pick off the first few before their teammates can back them up. Blizzard *Use the Blizzard ultimate on map objectives to freeze enemy defenders. *Although the drone that produces the Blizzard field is visible, shooting it has no effect. *Blizzard can be deflected before it hits the ground, so be careful when using it near Genji. *Sometimes throwing the Blizzard into the air can be effective, as normally, people expect the drone to hit the ground right away. *Many people have various counters to escape the Blizzard. Reinhardt's Charge, Reaper's Wraith Form, Zarya's Particle Barriers, and Sombra's Translocator, to name a few, can escape the radius quickly. Playing against Mei In a 1v1 matchup within Mei's ideal range, she will almost always come out on top. Mei struggles in anything other than a 1v1, even a 1v2, as she will have a hard time focusing down one target, and will in turn be far less effective. If Mei decides to use Cryo-Freeze, use that as an opportunity to escape or get a teammate to come and help. Strong against Mei Weak against Mei Other notable heroes Playing with Mei Mei can use her Ice Wall to isolate targets from the rest of the enemy team to make them an easy kill. Take advantage of her freezing effect to line up easy headshots and allow Mei to freeze the next target faster. If Mei uses Cryo-Freeze and multiple enemies decide to surround her while frozen, use that as an opportunity to take out the then-split enemies, or use the distraction to gain an advantageous position or capture progress. Good teammates Category:Strategy